Space Warrior's: Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Sequel to Balance Rescue, when Lucifer and new ally Yami capture Hinaten and Hikari, the Space Warrior's and Darkmagicianmon head off again to rescue them! But this time both side have new members!
1. Heading off and new enemies!

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part One!

We see ourselves outside the Author Fighters HQ, where the Space Warrior's where preparing too leave, after Me and D.M heard Hikari's cry for help, we headed to where it was only to see what looked like a battle had taken place, luckily Omega managed to get a lock on where they had teleported with Hikari, and as I turned I saw D.M walking over with a serious look on his face.

"Ross...," D.M was about to say as I nodded my head.

"You coming or what?" I asked as D.M smiled before climbing on board.

"Going to rescue your lady again?" Airnaruto asked as he walked over.

"Sorry, Airnaruto, but we gotta hurry," D.M said worried for both Hikari and Hinaten. Along with all of us.

"Just hurry back, we'll handle things here," Airnaruto said as the Halberd took off.

"Thanks!!" D.M yelled over the engines as the Halberd sped off towards the destination.

(A Little later)

We find Myself outside on the Deck of the Halberd just listening to the wind whistling by as I had a serious look on my face.

'Hang on both of you, we're coming,' I thought when suddenly I hear what sounds like someone landing on the deck as I turn around to see non other than Fuijin the Suicune Pokemorph.

"Hello Deoxys," She said in a neutral tone.

"First it's Ross and Second what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sensed the power of the Shadow Rayquaza, a major threat to not only the Pokemorph Race but all beings on this planet, when I heard you and your team where going after him, I thought I should give you this," Fuijin said as she handed me a Seal Ball! Just like the ones she used on the Sacred Guard!

"A Seal Ball?" I asked.

"If you defeat him in battle, use the Seal Ball and his Pokemon Spirit will be seal forever, and his body will turn to stone!" Fuijin said.

"So Hinaten will be free?" I asked.

"Yes, now I must go, I would assist you, but I have to hunt down Resshin, oh and tell Groudon I said hi!" Fuijin said with a smile before vanishing.

"Sure, and thanks!" I said before staring at the Seal Ball!

"Soon Yami, your reckoning is coming!" I said walking inside the Halberd!

(Meanwhile)

We see Lucifer along with Yami.

"Soon they will be here!" Lucifer said.

"Don't worry, I will help keep them away!" Yami said but Lucifer grinned.

"You and Hinaten are to stay close to where Me and Hikari are, my forces and my other new recruit will help them," Lucifer said as he gestured to a door which opened to reveal a girl, she had Green Hair with Purple streaks in her hair, she was wearing Green and Purple almost dinosaur like armour. She also had Purple Eyes.

"Meet Veronica, the Shadow Tyranitar Pokemorph!" Lucifer said as Veronica growled before bowing at Lucifer.

"She along with Tayuya, Nayzormon and Lillith will block the path to here, if those pests get past, you and Hinaten then stop them!" Lucifer said as Yami nodded as Veronica walked away with Tayuya, Nayzormon and Lilith!

(That's Part One! Next time the Space Warrior's Arrive at Lucifer's new base! But when they do, they run into Nayzormon first!)


	2. Vs Nayzormon! Part One!

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Two!

As the Halberd sped along the sky the Space Warrior's where watching from the deck as they saw Lucifer's new base, after I destroyed the first one!

"Ok you know the plan, we get in we find Hinaten and Hikari, maybe try to take out any of them, but we have to take Yami out, if you fighting him, I'll give you the Seal Ball! Got it?" I asked as everyone nodded. As Metaknight lowered the Airship to the ground.

As the Space Warrior's headed towards the entrance I gathered energy and simply blew the door away, as we headed inside we only saw a simple chamber.

"So nice of you to join us!" A voice is heard as suddenly what looked like a Hologram of Lucifer appeared.

"Lucifer! You better not have harmed Hikari!! Or so help me!!" D.M said as Lucifer chuckled.

"Now, no need to shout, she's safe and sound, but this time your not going to stop me! Oh, and Yami says hi by the way!" Lucifer said as he cut the connection.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind appeared, as appearing on the other side was Nayzormon!

"Now, no need to be rude, so how about I entertain you all, while Lucifer-sama has his fun!" Nayzormon said with a grin as his horn glowed.

"Green Horn Shocker!!" Nayzormon yelled as he sent a Bolt of Green Lightning towards everyone until Kirby used Inhale and transformed he was wearing another cap, but this time a huge amount of Green Sparks where dancing on top of him, he was now Spark Kirby!

"Come on!" Kirby said as he took a stance, as Metaknight walked fowards and drew Galaxia, while Micheal brought out World Ender and became Volcanic Groudon!

"Go guys we'll handle him!!" Micheal said as I nodded as the rest of us headed onwards the two Star Warrior's and One Pokemorph faced off with the Evil Digimon.

"No escape this time!" Nayzormon said as his horn glowed again.

"None for you either!" Micheal said as he charged forward and swung World Ender, but somehow Nayzormon's fan blocked the fan, before pushing him back with a gust of wind.

"Green Horn Shocker!" He yelled sending A Green Lightning Bolt but Kirby used his own Electric attack and blocked it! As Metaknight tried to slash with Galaxia, but Nayzormon used his fan to block the strikes. Before noticing Kirby tackling him with an Electric Tackle, before Metaknight managed to slash a good wound on Nayzormon! Who growled.

"You insects are really getting on my nerves now!!" Nayzormon said as he started glowing.

"Oh no!!" Micheal said as Nayzormon transformed.

"Nayzormon warp Digivolve to...SuperNayzormon!!" roared spinning his staff!

"Oh man!" Micheal said as he and the Star Warrior's got ready to go again!

(Meanwhile)

Inside the Halberd unknown to everyone, a glow was seen, as suddenly appearing right outside the Halberd was the Warp Star! As it floated there it sense the danger it's partner was in and quickly flew off!

(That's Part Two Done! Next time, the Three Space Warrior's try to survive SuperNayzormon! But it will take some Star Power to do so!! Next time: Enter the Star Rod!!)


	3. Vs Nayzormon! Part Two!

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Three!

As the now Mega Digimon chuckled, Micheal got World Ender ready. While Metaknight got Galaxia ready while Kirby got ready too.

"I beat you last time!" Micheal said as he swung his hammer but blocked with his staff before blasting Micheal away.

"Wrong, it took you and the other two Pokemorphs to beat me, this time your on your own!" said as he suddenly blocked some sword strikes from Metaknight.

"Kirby now!!" Metaknight yelled as Kirby from above sent a Lightning bolt, but pushed Metaknight away before spinning his staff blocking the Lightning bolt!

"You can't match me you fools!" said as with a simple swish of his staff sent all three flying and caused Kirby to return to normal! As he walked over to Micheal, as he aimed the claw part of his staff at the Groudon Pokemorph.

"Time for you to go!!" roared as he swung the staff but suddenly a blur slammed into as he was pushed back, he managed to see it was the Warp Star!

"The Warp Star!" Metaknight said as Kirby suddenly started Inhaling! The Warp Star suddenly flew right into Kirby without a struggle!

(Kirby Transformation!)

As Kirby sat on the Warp Star it suddenly started flying high creating a huge flash and in it's place was a Rod it was Pink and White and a Golden Star was on the end!

(End Transformation!)

"The Legendary Star Rod!" Micheal said as Kirby glared at .

"Your done!" Kirby yelled as he swung the rod and a huge cluster of stars came flying out and circled .

"No I'm not going down!!" said as he tried to swing his staff but the Spinning Stars blocked it as suddenly all of them started flying at as he was pummeled by the stars Metaknight glanced at Micheal and both nodded. As Galaxia glowed while Micheal started gather power!

"SWORDBEAM!!" Metaknight yelled sending a Slash of Energy.

"SOLARBEAM!!!" Micheal yelled using the very power of the Sun which slammed into sending him crashing into a wall and a slight glow showed he had De-Digivolved! Back to his normal form!

"Alright!" Micheal said as He returned to human form while the Star Rod vanished and the Warp Star appeared in it's place as all three members panted exhausted.

"Looks like we gotta sit out!" Micheal said. As Kirby and Metaknight nodded.

"It's all up to the others now!" Metaknight said.

(Meanwhile)

The Rest of the Space Warrior's entered another Chamber and saw standing there with her flute and all three demon summons was Tayuya!

"So you got past Nayzormon, but I'll make sure non of you get past!" Tayuya said, as Marissa walked forward becoming Aquos Kyorge before turning to me and kissing me on the lips.

"Bring our daughter back!" She said glancing at Hareta too, as we both nodded. As Marissa walked forward. Suddenly another flash of light is seen, as Alyssa now as Star Jirachi walked forward too.

"Who said your fighting alone?" Alyssa asked with a smile as Marissa smiled.

"Good Luck Girls!" I called out as the rest of us continued!

"Time for you to pay for what you and your comrades have done Sound Slummie!" Marissa said as Tayuya's Demon summons lunged!

(That' Part Three! Next time! Marissa and Alyssa face off with Tayuya and her Ninja abilities, can the two Girls handle her?)


	4. Vs Tayuya!

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Four!

As the three Demon summons lunged at the Girls, Alyssa blocked them with her Star Shields.

"Hydro Pump!" Marissa yelled blowing all three away, but they got back up!

"Star Shruiken!" Alyssa said spinning one of her Stars which cut through one of them causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke! As One of The Other ones lunged at Alyssa but Marissa suddenly appeared and slice in half with a Aquos Claw causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke too. As the final demon slashed at the two of them but they dodged it easily but Alyssa noticed Tayuya about to attack Marissa with a Kunai.

"Marissa behind you! Catch!" Alyssa yelled as she tossed a Star Shield towards Marissa who quickly caught it and turned around to block the Kunai! As Tayuya realised she was caught, Marissa gather energy not noticing the Star glowing a Blue Colour.

"Alright time to wash you away! Ocean Rage!!" Marissa yelled as a huge torrent of water came pouring out through the the Star and slammed into Tayuya, as Alyssa just destroyed the last Demon summon! She saw Tayuya was sent blasting into a wall out cold! As Marissa looked at the damage she turned to Alyssa.

"Come on let's go!" Marissa said as they turned to the door The Space Warrior's went into until they heard a noise and saw Tayuya in her second curse mark form glaring at them.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!" She screamed as she charged at them. As Alyssa brought out another star which started spinning as Marissa gather water.

"OCEAN STAR!!" Both yelled as Marissa's blast of water and Alyssa's starbeam mixed together and slammed into Tayuya again, as this blast pushed her back again this time with a resounding crash, causing both Girl Pokemorphs to return to human form, panting and exhausted.

"Damn it! That last attack took everything I had!!" Marissa yelled.

"Me too, looks like we gotta wait here," Alyssa said as she sat down.

'Come on Ross-kun, please rescue our daughter!' Marissa said in her head. As she sat down too to catch her breath!

(Meanwhile)

The Rest of the Rescue Party had arrived in a new room.

"I hope the Girls are alright?" I said as we entered.

"But it looks like we got another Girl to handle," Andy said with gritted teeth as ahead of us was Lilith, Lucifer's familiar. You could clearly see she had her head down.

"I know why you are here, but my master Orders are clear, forgive!" Lilith says as she became her true form. As Andy stepped forward becoming Hellfire Darkrai.

"Go, I'll handle her," Andy said when he noticed Omega and Scarlet walking next to him.

"Not alone!" Scarlet said as Caliburn nodded.

"HER DEATH NOTE POWERS ONLY WORK ON LIVING BEINGS! WE ARE MACHINES WE DON'T COUNT!!" Omega said as he prepared his weapons as Andy nodded to me.

"Good luck, cause You and me have a Rematch remember!" I said with a grin as we continued.

"So we meet again Andy-san," Lilith said with an almost smile on her face.

"Yeah, but we can't talk, not since you have no choice," Andy said taking a fighting stance same with Lilith, Scarlet and Omega.

"I know, forgive me!" She said as she charged at the One Pokemorph and Two Machines!

(That's Part Four! Next time! Andy, Omega and Scarlet have to handle Lilith, meanwhile the rest of the Space Warrior's run into the new member of Lucifer's Group! One Ross and D.M know too well!)


	5. Vs Lilith!

_This is just to remind myself, the only Space Warrior's still heading to Lucifer is Ross, Darkmagicianmon, Hareta, Alistair, Katie and Justin!_

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Five!

As the three Space Warrior's dodged her claw slashes, she saw Omega pointing his arms at her as he activated his Flamethrower but she jumped over it and with a surprising power sent Omega crashing into a wall, as she managed to stop Scarlet's slash with her claws before she grabbed his arms and threw the Gizoid to a wall! But Scarlet managed to bounce back.

"Shine Slash!" Scarlet yelled as he tried to slash Lilith with his now glowing blade but she kept dodged or blocking with the Shadow Shields! As Scarlet missed the next slash she grabbed him again and threw him into Omega sending both Machines crashing back, as she landed again she looked at Andy who had his Shadow Claws out.

"Give me all you have!" Andy said as he clashed claws with Lilith as both jumped back,

"Dark Pulse!" Andy yelled sending a wave of Dark Rings towards Lilith, but she with great reflexes jumped through them easily before she was about to slash Andy, he disappeared into the Shadows reappearing a small distance away.

"But are you Andy-san," She said as she gathered Dark Energy in her hands as Andy did the same.

(Meanwhile)

We see Lucifer watching all the events of what was happening, lying on a bed Glazed eyed, and almost Doll like was Hikari, Lucifer's song had caused her to act like this. As He watched Nayzormon and Tayuya's defeat and the current battle Lilith is having with the Darkrai Pokemorph. Before seeing the rest of the Space Warrior's heading to the next stage!

"Veronica, when the Space Warrior's arrive I want you to face the Dialga and Palkia, make them suffer!" Lucifer said to the Tyranitar Pokemorph.

"Hmm, Yes Master," She said in her chamber. Grinning as a Sandstorm started gathering.

(Meanwhile)

Andy and Lilith where both panting exhausted from the pull power they had unleashed! As Andy grinned. While Darkrai inside his mind chuckled. Sensing what was going on in Andy's mind

'**So** **my Boy's getting smitten?**' Darkrai said chuckling as Andy blushed.

'Now is not the time for that, we have to finish this now!' Andy thought. As he gather what looked like Shadows into his fist. While Lilith did the same.

"Andy-san, no holding back!" She said as her claws became a more Blacker as they both charged.

"Shadow Punch!" Andy yelled.

"Darkness strike!" She yelled as both attacks collided.

(A little later)

Omega and Scarlet finally back up walked over and saw both Andy and Lilith a distance from each other both down and out. A Tie.

"Hmm, Looks like we're done here too?" Scarlet said as Omega nodded.

"LET'S TAKE ANDY BACK! I GUESS..WE CAN TAKE HER TOO," Omega said as he walked over to Lilith and Scarlet for Andy as both Machine picked the two up and headed back.

(Meanwhile)

The Space Warrior's suddenly entered the next chamber right into a Sandstorm! Causing all of them to cover their eyes, suddenly a strong force sent everyone but Justin and Katie flying through the door to the next room! As The Sandstorm calmed down, Justin and Katie saw Veronica with a smile on her face.

"Now time to die, Pokemorphs!" She yelled as she became Her Pokemorph form along with Katie and Justin.

"You first!" Justin said as the two Deity Pokemorphs charged.

(That's Part 5! Next time! Justin and Katie face off with Veronica but can they handle her Shadow Powers, and when the rest of the Space Warrior's continue, Ross and Hareta see something they wish, never happens!)


	6. Vs Veronica!

_This is just to remind myself, the only Space Warrior's still heading to Lucifer is Ross, Darkmagicianmon, Hareta, Alistair!_

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Six!

As Justin and Katie charged at Veronica she sent a powerful sandstorm towards them, causing both of them to stop. As they where pushed back by the Sandstorm, Veronica gathered up Darkness!

"Dark Pulse!" She yelled as she sent a wave of dark rings towards both Pokemorphs.

"Ancient Power!" Justin said as he sent an Orb of Ancient Energy which collided with the Dark Pulse stopping it! As Katie gathered water.

"Water Pulse!" Katie said as she sent an Orb of Water Towards Veronica who dodged dispite the heavy armour. Before Justin suddenly appeared and slash her with a Metal Claw before he was pushed back.

"Shadow Rush!!" She yelled as she slammed into Justin again with her Shadow Rush. Before noticing Katie tackling her away.

"You ok?" She asked as Justin got back up.

"I'm fine, come on let's double team her!" Justin said as the two of them charged at Veronica again this time while Holding arms as they both tackled Veronica again!

(Meanwhile)

We see Yami and a Glazed Eyed Hinaten in a chamber. As Yami kissed Hinaten again.

"Now my angel, I want you to stay here and anyone who comes in kill them!" He said as Hinaten nodded.

"Yes Yami-kun," She whispered. As Yami teleported away.

(Meanwhile)

Justin and Katie jumped back as the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs glowed a combo of Dark Blue and Pink! While Veronica glowed Black.

"SHADOW BEAM!!" Veronica roared sending a huge beam of Dark Energy towards both Pokemorphs.

"ROAR OF TIME!!!/SPACIAL REND!!!" Justin and Katie roared back. As the combination of Temporal and Spacial Energy collided with the Dark Energy! Creating a huge explosion of power! When it calmed down all three where still standing as Veronica growled before taking a step forward and suddenly hit the ground out, as Justin sighed Katie managed to create a portal.

"Come on, we have to head back, we're not strong enough now," Katie said as Justin nodded before they both jumped into the portal.

(Meanwhile)

Outside the Base we find what looks like a cloaked figure just staring at the a Intimidating looking base before chuckling.

"So Lucifer this is your new place, not exactly 'hidden'" The Figure said before teleporting.

(Meanwhile)

We find Myself, Darkmagicianmon, Hareta and Alistair walking into another Chamber, as we did we saw to our shock, Hinaten in her Duo Mew form.

"Hinaten?" Hareta asked stepping forward but Alistair stopped him, pointing at her Glazed Eyes.

"She's under Yami's control," Alistair said as Hinaten glared at in her mind the four Intruders!

"You shall not harm Yami-kun or Lucifer-sama!" Hinaten said in a monotone voice as I was shaking in rage.

'Yami, Lucifer! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!' I yelled in my head as Hareta walked forward but I could see tears in his eyes.

"Go, I'll handle her," He whispered as I nodded.

"Bring her back Hareta!" I said as Me, D.M and Alistair headed onwards as Hareta becomes Aerial Shaymin.

"Forgive me Hinaten-chan," Hareta whispered as both of them charged at each other!

(That's Part Six! Next time, Hareta faces Hinaten, when he finds a way to remove the Aphrodisac from Hinaten! Meanwhile, The Remaining three members find the fire starter of Ross's anger! Yami!)


	7. Vs Hinaten!

_This is just to remind myself, the only Space Warrior's still heading to Lucifer is Ross, Darkmagicianmon and Alistair!_

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Seven!

As the two Pokemorphs faced each other Hinaten spun her staff trying to hit Hareta, but he dodged, ducked and avoided each swing of the staff as he jumped back.

'Come on Hareta think! How can I help her!' Hareta thought as Hinaten gathered energy.

"Aura Sphere!" She yelled sending the Orb of pure Aura towards Hareta.

"Energy Ball!" Hareta quickly said as he blocked, as he looked at the smoke cloud suddenly Hinaten dashed forward and before he could dodge he was hit by her Staff.

"Psychic!" Hinaten said sending him flying back.

(Meanwhile)

Inside Hinaten's mind, we see Hinaten and her Mewtwo Self both chained to two pillars, infront of them was a Green Yami who was controlling them, everywhere a Green mist was everywhere which was possibly the Aphrodisac! As the two Girls where forced to watch Yami, torture Hareta.

"Please! Leave him along!" Hinaten cried out, but Yami laughed.

"No need to be so upset, after You kill him, Your so called 'Family' will join him!" Yami said as Hinaten cried.

"No Hareta-kun!!" She yelled.

(Meanwhile)

Hareta was being tortured by Hinaten's Psychic, when he heard the voice.

"Hareta-kun!" Hinaten's voice is heard inside his mind as Hareta's eyes glowed a Green Colour.

"NO WAY!!" He yelled as in a big burst of power the Psychic Stopped. As Hareta's entire body glowed Green!

"FRENZY PLANT!!!" Hareta yelled as he slammed his fists into the Ground causing Huge Vines to appear just as Hinaten was about to do something, the vines suddenly lunged forward and restrained her, as Hareta panted he saw Hinaten struggling still Glazed eyed.

'Please, Arceus, let this work!' Hareta thought as from the Flowers on his body Red Powder started to appear.

"Aromatherapy!" He said as the Red Powder headed towards Hinaten and entered her body!

(Meanwhile)

"NO!! How can that boy win!" Yami yelled as Hinaten cried this time in joy.

"Hareta-kun!" She said when suddenly they heard a noise as the three of them turned to see the Aromotherapy appearing, and causing all the Green Mist to disappear before it hit Yami and ejected him from his mind, and releasing Hinaten and her Mewtwo self.

(Meanwhile)

Yami was who crosslegged in the next room, suddenly opened his eyes and roared.

"NO!! I had her, she was mine!!" Yami roared.

"THOSE POKEMORPHS WILL PAY!!" He roared.

(Meanwhile)

As Hareta noticed Hinaten's eyes return to normal, he stopped the Frenzy Plant as Hinaten was released as he walked over and the two hugged.

"Hareta-kun!" She cried in his shirt, he no better.

"Hinaten-chan," He whispered as the two smiled, before Hinaten eye's turned Yellow a sign her Mewtwo Half was incontrol as she smirked.

"Took you long enough!" She said as Hareta chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's up to Ross-san and the others," Hareta said as he glanced at the entrance the others took. Just as Mewtwo Hinaten suddenly pulled his head to face her and kissed him on the lips.

"That was rescuing us!" Mewtwo Hinaten said before punching him in the shoulder.

"That was for taking so long!" She said as Hareta chuckled.

(Meanwhile)

As Me, D.M and Alistair walked forward we see a fuming Yami. As I chuckled.

"So, Lost control," I asked.

'Great work Hareta!' I thought. As Yami chuckled.

"Why are you so happy, beside I already had my go with your daughter, and I have all the time to get her back again!" Yami said as I glared at him when he said that.

"YOU WHAT!?" I yelled as D.M and Alistair held my shoulders.

"You don't know, while you where busy coming to the rescue, I had your daughter all to my self!" Yami said as My eyes glowed Red my Chaos Aura blazing.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" I roared when Alistair now as Kaze Rayquaza suddenly punched me in the gut as I fell limp out cold, he took the Seal Ball before handing Me to D.M.

"Take him and save Hikari, This is a battle between us," Alistair said as D.M nodded before heading up the stairs. As the two Rayquaza Pokemorphs. Glared at each other!

"This time, I will finish you!" Alistair said as Yami chuckled.

"You can try rookie, you can try!" Yami said as the two clashed!

(That's Part Seven! Next time! Alistair and Yami fight out, half way through the fight, A surprise Ally appears, meanwhile Ross and D.M arrive at Lucifer's new throne room!)


	8. Vs Yami! Part One!

_This is just to remind myself, the only Space Warrior's still heading to Lucifer is Ross and Darkmagicianmon!_

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Eight!

"Dragon Claw!!" Both yelled as both tried to slash with their claws but they either blocked or dodged! As they clashed again, they both jumped back.

"Hyperbeam!!" Both yelled as the beams collided creating an explosion!

"Come on kid! Show me what you got!" Yami yelled as his eyes became animalistic! The same with Alistair.

"Twister!!" Both yelled as both launched Tornados towards each other creating a huge typhoon as the attacked pushed both back, Alistair suddenly roared before dashing towards Yami at blinding speeds, you could almost see a faint image of a Rayquaza's head in Alistairs place. His basic Instinct taking over.

'KILL!!KILL!!KILL!!KILL!!' The thought kept coming into Alistair's head and he wasn't one to argue.

"RAAGGHHH!! YOUR FINISHED!!" Alistair roared as he sent a claw towards Yami but the Shadow Pokemorph caught it with his claw.

"Your that serious to kill me? I see Rayquaza DID pick a great choice, when every option is done, you won't hesitate to kill!" Yami said as he sent Alistair back. As he growled.

"But your Killing Intent is nowhere near close to what that Deoxys Pokemorph gave me, once I'm done killing you, I'm gonna enjoy, fighting him! Now just stay down!" Yami said.

(Meanwhile)

We see a figure walking across a hallway inside the building. As he just walked into the room to see Yami standing over a down Alistair.

"It's over!" Yami said as he swung a claw at Alistair.

"Viral Claw!!" The Figure said slamming his claw at Yami sending him crashing back revealing it was Ozzy! As Alistair was just getting back up.

"Need some help?" Ozzy asked with a smirk.

"A little," Alistair said with a smile as Yami stood up.

"So the Darkside Pokemorph? I've heard of you, things just got more fun!" Yami said as the Seven Death Aura's appeared circling Ozzy.

"Time for you to face the powers of Death itself!" Ozzy said as in his place was his Super Pokemorph Form! Viral Corrupt Missingo! As Alistair stood up.

"Time for you too pay forever Yami and THIS is going to do it!!" Alistair yelled as he showed the Seal Ball!

"Heh, do you really think you can beat even with the Death Aura Guardian? THEN BRING IT!!" Yami roared as he charged again.

(That's Part Eight! Next time! Yami now faces two Pokemorphs, as Ozzy and Alistair begin to take control of the battle! Meanwhile Ross and Darkmagicianmon arrive at Lucifer's quarters!)


	9. Vs Yami! Part Two!

_This is just to remind myself, the only Space Warrior's still heading to Lucifer is Ross and Darkmagicianmon!_

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Nine!

"Hyperbeam!!" Yami yelled as he launched the beam of energy but Ozzy simply backhanded it away before bluring, then Yami felt a huge force on him as Ozzy sent him flying with a punch to the stomach, then Alitair appeared and roundhouse kicked him in the face!

"Grr! Shadow Rush!!" Yami said as he was surrounded in a surge of Dark Energy before charging at Ozzy who simply stood his ground.

"Hmph," Ozzy grunted as he caught Yami by the claws stopping his attack.

"You done?" Ozzy asked as Alistair suddenly jumped over.

"Twister!" Alistair yelled as he blew Yami into the Air with a Twister! As he landed next to Ozzy gathered what looked like Data into his arms.

"Let's finish him!" Ozzy said as Alistair gathered energy into his arms. As Yami saw the two with a grin on his face.

'You think my terror will end here!?' Yami thought.

"DEATH VIRUS!!/DRACO METEOR!!" Both Ozzy and Alistair yelled as the attacks slammed into Yami sending the Shadow Pokemorph down with a huge crash! As Yami lay on the ground badly injured. Alistair walked forward with the Seal Ball!

"Yami today your crimes against everyone you hurt ends here!! Go Seal Ball!!" Alistair yelled tossing the Seal Ball which connected with Yami and opened as Yami started glowing a Green and Black Colour which started to be absorbed into the Seal Ball! As the Seal Ended, the Seal Ball landed on the ground as Ozzy walked over and picked it up before crushing it with his hand, destroying the Ball and the Spirit Inside, Shadow Rayquaza was gone for good!

"It's over," Alistair whispered as he heard chuckling to see Yami now sitting as the effect of the Seal Ball started working as he was turning to stone just like with the Sacred Guard.

"Congrats, rookie, but my job not's done, my last 'gift' will destroy you all along with the person it marks," Yami said as he turned to a Statue before shattering! As Alistair knew what he was talking about.

"Hinaten's Curse Mark?" Alistair whispered as he sat down, he and Ozzy returned to their human forms.

"So how about we head back, I doubt we can continue for now," Ozzy said as Alistair stood back up.

"Fine with me," Alistair said as the two headed back.

(Meanwhile)

We fine Myself and D.M just arriving at a door as I opened it, we saw Lucifer standing there calmly with his sword out, while on a bed lying there almost doll like was Hikari, her eyes glazed over! As Lucifer chuckled.

"So you arrived," Lucifer said as D.M pointed his staff at Lucifer.

"If you've..." D.M was about to say but Lucifer laughed again.

"Unfortunatly no, I have to finish something else first before I attend to Reyelle, and that's destroying you both!" Lucifer said as suddenly the Life Aura's appeared around me,

"Lucifer, give it a rest, when are you going to learn, the good guys always win!" I say with a smirk as I nodded to D.M.

"So, what do you say we double team him!" I said as D.M nodded.

"Let's do it!" D.M said as the Life Aura's created a huge flash of light!

(That's Part Nine! Next time, Ross and Darkmagicianmon face off with Lucifer! Can they handle the Balance of Hatred? While the Life Aura's decided to grant the Balance Queen a special power!)


	10. Vs Lucifer! Part One!

_This is just to remind myself, the only Space Warrior's still heading to Lucifer is Ross and Darkmagicianmon!_

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Ten!

As the blinding light disappeared, Me and Darkmagicianmon had transformed, into Hyper Chaos Deoxys and ChaosMagemon Golden Mode! As the two of us glared at Lucifer who got into a fighting stance.

"Even the Life Aura's won't save you now!" Lucifer said as charged at the two of us, but we dodged his swing before I fired a Hyperbeam, which he dodged.

"Chaos Sceptor Blast!" C.M. yelled launching the Powerful spell, but Lucifer dodged again.

"Crucio!" Lucifer said as he brought out his wand and casted a spell towards C.M. As I appeared infront of him.

"Chaos Shield!" I said as the Shield of Chaos Energy blocked the Spell! As I jumped up.

"Chaos Rampage!" I yelled as I became a blur of Silver as I began slamming into Lucifer constantly before the Chaos Rampage stopped I reappeared next to C.M.

"Had enough?" I asked as Lucifer growled.

"Not even close!" Lucifer said before vanishing and before either of us could react, he had slammed both us away! C.M. was pushed back till he bumped onto the Bed Hikari was still lying on, while Lucifer lunged towards me, as he continued trying to cut me in half but I kept dodging, meanwhile C.M started standing until he saw Hikari behind him, he quickly glanced and saw I was handling Lucifer before trying to Shake Hikari away.

"Come on, Hime, wake up! Come on!" C.M said.

(Meanwhile)

We find Hikari inside a dreamscape as she was curled up as Lucifer's spell was still in effect.

"Hime! Wake up!" A voice is heard.

'Sempai,' She whispered.

"Come on Hime, don't let him control you like this, come on! Wake up!" C.M said hugging her not noticing what looked like a Gold Aura surrounding him, the Energy of the Life Aura's! As it entered her body.

'Sempai! Everyone is trying to hard to save me! I can't let them down!' Hikari thought as suddenly the same Golden Aura appeared and began destroying Lucifer's spell!

(Meanwhile)

As I stopped Lucifer's sword with my hands both of us felt a HUGE surge of power as we saw C.M hugging Hikari as both of them where surrounded in a Huge Glow of energy.

"No! Reyelle was mine!!" Lucifer yelled as I punched him away.

"Alright C.M!" I cheered as the glow subsided and we saw C.M was still in his form but Hikari was now hugging him back but she was different! She was now in a sliver dress, her silver hair now tied into a long braid, her eyes glowing icy blue, she was wearing a necklace with Seven Jewels the same color as the Life Auras, and her wings are out she also now has three sets two white, two black, and two silver! As C.M and Hikari opened their eyes, C.M noticed the new look.

"Hikari-hime, you look stunning," He said as Hikari blushed.

"Thank you Sempai," She whispered as I chuckled.

"First off nice to see you've unlocked your Life Aura Form, and second can you act lovey-dovey after we get outta here!" I said as both of them blushed before facing Lucifer! Who was fuming!

"You dare! I had her and you ruined my plans again!" Lucifer yelled as I glared at him!

"No one has the right to control anyone! So if I was you I'd clear off, even you can't fight THREE people who can use the Life Aura's together!" I said as C.M spun her staff while Hikari got ready too!

"I don't care how powerful you are, Reyelle is MINE!" Lucifer yelled as he charged!!

(That's Part Ten! Next time is the finishing battle! As The Space Warrior's prepare to leave!)


	11. Vs Lucifer! Part Two! Going Home!

_This is just to remind myself, the only Space Warrior's still heading to Lucifer is Ross and Darkmagicianmon!_

The Space Warrior's

Balance Rescue 2: Shadow's Fury!

Part Eleven!

As Lucifer charged at the three of us, Hikari's Silver Wings started glowing a multicolour!

"Aurora Beam!" She said as a Beam just like the Northern Lights, but Lucifer dodged.

"That was a Pokemon Attack...wait?" I said as I used my Psychic Senses and saw an unusal Sight, Cressilia, the Lunar Pokemon!

'Cressilia! But how?' I thought until I saw Lucifer trying to slash with his sword again but I dodged it and kicked him away! Before I glanced at C.M and Hikari.

"Let's finish this guys!" I said as the three of us began to gather energy! Lucifer just got up from my kick before he jumped up.

"I won't be denied!" He roared as he lunged again.

"It's over!!" I said.

"Chaos Sceptor Blast!!" C.M. said. Launching his attack again

"Aura Force!!" I yelled launching my Pokemorph Attacks.

"Auroras Shining Wind!" Hikari said as what looked like winds of Multicoloured lights combined with My and C.M's attacks which hit Lucifer's head on sending him crashing into the wall and covering him in rubble! As the attack ended the three of us returned to our normal form the Life Aura's floating again.

"We did it!" I said as Hikari and D.M Hugged.

"Thank you Sempai-kun, Ross-san!" Hikari said as I nodded. While D.M hugged her back.

"No problem, now let's head back, I'm sure the others are worried," I said as the three of us teleported away, no one noticed the pile of rubble shaking.

(Meanwhile)

On the Deck of the Halberd, Kirby, Metaknight, Micheal, Alistair, Ozzy and Marissa where watching for signs of anyone until D.M, Myself and Hikari appeared on the deck.

"You made it," Micheal said knocking fists with me! While Marissa hugged me. Until Alistair nodded.

"I see your still as sentimental Ross," Ozzy speaks up getting the Immediate attention of D.M, Hikari and Myself.

"What are you doing here!?" I yelled as Ozzy chuckled.

"I came looking for a line of work," Ozzy said as I got confused at that.

"As a member of the Space Warrior's," Ozzy said with a grin as I gaped. Along with Hikari and D.M!

"What!? You Want to join MY team!? Why?" I asked as Ozzy laughed at my shocked look.

"First off your my only real way to make sure no Darksides reach King Level, I know the Guardians of the Life and Death Aura's should work together and here we are!" Ozzy said as the Death Aura's appeared and the Life Aura's, as the Fourteen Jewel's circled around Me and Ozzy.

"Fine! But I'm keeping a CLOSE eye on you, try anything funny and I'll make sure your leg's are blown off!" I said as Ozzy chuckled.

"Understood, Ross," Ozzy said with a grin.

"Metaknight let's go home, I don't wanna stay here any longer!" I said as Metaknight headed inside.

"How's the kids?" I asked Marissa.

"Fine, Hareta managed to save her, she's back!" Marissa said with teared up eyes as I hugged her again kissing her cheek.

"Good, with Yami gone, maybe we can have some peace," I said with a smile.

'Thank you Hareta,' I thought as the Halberd suddenly took off.

(Meanwhile)

We find ourselves back in Lucifer's room when suddenly a fist broke through the pile of rubble and out crawled Lucifer.

"You think you've stopped me!? I'll get her some day!! Then all of you will die!!" Lucifer yelled as he saw the Halberd fly away!

(That's Part 11 and Done! Thanks for the reviews from everyone! My next story, will take some time to get up, anyway keep on writing and reading!)


End file.
